<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expectations by artisticFlutter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133586">Expectations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter'>artisticFlutter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hymn of Rebirth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy IX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexandria - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Garnet eyeing Zidane, Lindblum, Partial Nudity, Politics, Prince Jitan, Rated 'E' because of chapter two, Royalty, Sabotage, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Technical, Treno, Unseen, Zidane's going that King route ya'll, he hates that name, royal council - Freeform, that's the warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zidane's determined to marry Garnet.</p><p>Garnet is having some intrusive thoughts.</p><p>There's so much preparation that needs to be done for this Royal Wedding to commence.</p><p>(Part Three, Post-Game)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hymn of Rebirth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prince in Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Council has given Zidane permission to marry Garnet on the condition he studies to be a Prince of his own caliber. He'll do a little more - he's Terran after all - but there might be some bumps along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.</p><p>Beta Reader(s): Ami and Jo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ask any scholar in the library and they would say that steady tapping had grown to become a regular occurrence over the months. Though a nuisance in the beginning, attempts to get it to stop had been in vain, and they accepted it as an annoyance. In due time, the sound would stop on its own, but however soon that would be depended all on the young blonde man surrounded by books, doing his best to concentrate on reading the contents while thoroughly disinterested in the subject matter. He was trying though and reminding himself that he was doing this for a reason. If he treated this as memorizing for a role in a play like Baku said, he could do it.</p><p>Still, Zidane felt as though he’d reached his limit for studying for today, his tail giving one agitated flick. He’d known being royalty wasn’t so simple at being given the title. From the days adventuring with Garnet to this point, she always had something on her mind be it her kingdom, its people, and every other nation on the Mist Continent, but that had been on the surface. The reality was she really had to think about <em> everything </em> – housing, security, the kingdom’s treasury, the effects on the relations with Burmecia and Lindblum – he couldn’t blame her for being overwhelmed sometimes. Luckily Beatrix and Steiner could be there for her while Zidane got his own things sorted, but he wished it could be done <em> sooner </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Why did it seem like the nobles were always determined to make things difficult?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they didn’t understand everything Garnet was doing; or maybe they did and didn’t want some riffraff like him seconds away from screwing things up. Yeah, that was probably it, but whose lives were they <em> really </em> worried about him messing with? Nah, he already knew the answer to that. <em> And </em>, according to some information he finally retained, it would be a lost political and social opportunity if they could not wed into the royal family line.</p><p>Well, just another reason to study up – he wasn’t about to let anyone besides him marry Garnet for <em> clout </em>. He knew what those sorts of people were really like.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing himself away from the table and standing, he took a moment to stretch and bid his usual farewell to the scholars that remained behind. From the library, he crossed the castle’s foyer, and headed outside to the gondola, catching the next one into town. It was already mid-afternoon; Ruby’s next play would be ending soon and that’d give him time to talk with the guys before coming back for dinner. After that, the best time: he’d get to speak with Garnet up until it was time to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>His tail waving at the thought, he descended the stairs with pep in his step and entered the Mini-Theater.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guess who’s…!”</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t get to finish saying anything before a holler came from a nearby table.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jitan</em> <em>of Bran Bal</em>, <em>Emperor of Terra</em> has arrived to mingle among the commoners of Alexandria!”</p><p> </p><p>His jubilation souring, Zidane’s eyes narrowed and he turned to leer at Blank standing at salute, Marcus, Cinna, and two other recent recruits of Tantalus joining him. And then, as though they practiced, they all bowed with such amazing synchronicity that he would’ve been impressed were he not irritated. Those who were not regulars were shooting confused glances their way, but he waved a hand and shook his head. Once enough eyes were off, he approached the table and placed a hand on the single empty chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you guys. I’m gonna hang out with Ruby if you keep doing this,” Zidane said while they were all laughing. “Also, keep calling me ‘Jitan’, and my first order will be getting Rusty to punch you, Blank.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just siddown and start drinking you royal ass,” came the snippy retort which was quickly followed by a yelp. Ruby lowered her hand and scowled at Blank while he rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Can’t y’all quit yer teasin’? Here he is busier than a moth in a mitten fer months and ya do this,” she waved a hand at the two Tantalus members who stood up slowly, looking abashed. “Be supportive fer once!”</p><p>“But we are being supportive,” Cinna argued only to shrink back when Ruby whirled her glare on him. “I mean I will! I’m sorry…!”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ruby. I’d rather them treating me like this than most of the staff at the castle already,” Zidane said, sending a smile her way. She placed her hands on her hips and puffed a cheek, staring at him hard, but after a few seconds passed, she sighed.</p><p>“Oh alright... jus’ remember not to confuse my clientele.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best, Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat as she walked off, Zidane smirked at Blank. His fellow – well, ex-fellow thief – flipped him off. The second a beer stein hit the table before him, Zidane snatched it up and drank deeply. He downed about half of it before coming up with a gasp. “Ambrosia-flavored piss of the Gods, but damn if it doesn’t help. Y’know, if I wanted to know the life story of each Cid Fabool, I’d just ask the current Cid himself.”</p><p>“But at least you’re familiar with that,” Marcus remarked, nodding once. “It’s progress. How much more do you have left?”</p><p>“Depends. Are you talking about Gaian History, or is Terra included in that question?” Zidane replied and Marcus grimaced. “Mikoto will be here next week to continue telling me about Terra. Even after all this studying and we get married, Dagger will have to catch me up on current affairs. Maybe I could handle diplomatic matters…”</p><p>“You? Huh, you might be good at that,” Blank snorted, nursing his own stein. “Yeah, you could easily annoy foreign dignitaries into a deal.”</p><p>Now it was Zidane’s turn to flip Blank off before sighing. “I want to be useful to her. I also don’t want to leave her vulnerable again.” His tail coiled around the leg of his chair as he took another swig of his beer. “And yeah, I know, I’m a goddamn sap, someone take away his beer… <em> again </em>.”</p><p>“Zidane, you’ve been a damn sap ever since we ‘kidnapped’ her. Also, you get to keep the beer this time; we all know you’re not even buzzed,” Blank said, shaking his head. “You were just the last one on the uptake. Anyway, we keep telling you you’re doing more than enough. Hell, I think you’re crazy trying to study all this in a year.”</p><p>“Not just studying Alexandrian policies, but Gaia <em> and </em> Terra on top of that,” Marcus added. “Zidane, you’re doing fine. Most of the nobles already have a boot to your neck making you do all of this just to get married. It’s like you didn’t save the world or anything… Give <em> yourself </em> a break. If Baku were here, he’d beat you silly until you did.”</p><p>“Right… where’s Baku anyway?” Zidane asked, taking a quick glance around. When he looked back at the others, each gave a shrug. The raccoon newbie said something about ‘ship trouble’, but no one confirmed or denied if that was the truth. His brow furrowed; so much for talking to the father figure he had, but he’d make due. There were some other things he wanted to talk about with the guys that he’d rather not talk to Baku about anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could bring it up, Cinna spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to change the subject, but how’s your stalker problem been?”</p><p>“Stalker… OH yeah that!”</p><p> </p><p>It was such a ridiculous ongoing issue that he just hadn’t bothered with it since he’d been busy. Thinking about it, it’d started maybe four months back from the day where some woman in the castle had begun to do a poor job tailing him. Why? He wasn’t sure. He’d remember meeting a woman like her before too, but the only other times he’d see her was in her various attempts to disguise herself as other castle staff members (and once as an Alexandrian Soldier, but something must’ve happened to stop that). At best, he was pretty sure she wasn’t an assassin, but given how she followed <em> just him </em> and avoided Beatrix, Garnet, and Steiner, she was up to something, and meeting one of them meant she was busted.</p><p>Not that she hadn’t been already.</p><p>It’s like she thought he wouldn’t mention such odd behavior to the others so the castle was more than aware and watching.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna bring that up to Dagger tonight. The past few weeks, the tactics have changed a little and she’s been around my room pretty often.” Zidane rubbed his chin and smirked. “Maybe this is a new method in courtship? I can admire a proactive woman, but she’s going to be disappointed; I’m a one-woman man these days.”</p><p>“What a shame that is,” Blank teased, but all he got was Zidane sticking his tongue out this time.</p><p>“Wait! What if she’s casing your room like we did before we kidnapped Garnet?” Cinna asked, fist hitting the table. “That’s it! She’s gonna drug your next order of tea!”</p><p>“Fool me once, you don’t get to fool me twice,” Zidane said, waving a finger. “Besides, no one just gets away with tampering any food or drinks with Quina. Also, where the hell would she kidnap me to? From what Dagger’s heard from Amarant, Freya, and Fratley, she’s probably been hired to frame me.”</p><p>“For what? You haven’t stolen anything since the Council told you their conditions,” Marcus grunted and Zidane snapped his finger, pointing in his direction.</p><p>“Exactly. <em> Someone </em> on the Council is trying to mess up my chance. Well, them or one of the families that was trying to garner her favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Around the table, there were groans and rolling eyes – not at Zidane’s suggestion, but at <em> how bad </em> the job was. Maybe it was intentional to test him? That might be an excuse when the one behind this was caught, but Zidane grimaced into his next swig of beer. Whoever was behind this did not know how terrifying Garnet could be and how this could be seen as an offense to her. So far, all her decisions for Alexandria had been fair and the only flack for her policies she’d gotten back had been attempting to address the class divide in Treno. Then, maybe that had also been intentional? To show the Queen was making terrible decisions.</p><p>He felt himself scowl and downed the rest of his beer. He’d beat up the jackass informally insulting Garnet like this, but that wasn’t the ‘Prince-ly’ thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>Steiner could show him how to duel, right?</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the bells begin to toll, Zidane glanced towards the clock and rose once he saw the time. Fishing out a few gil, he tossed them onto the table to cover his drink. He didn’t get to ask about what he wanted to, but he’d just catch Blank later – if Blank would help him with what was on his mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m off. Don’t get into too much fun without me."</p><p>“No promises. Don’t be a stranger, Zidane.”</p><p> </p><p>Blank picked up the gil and added it to their collective tip pile. Heading over to the door, Zidane paused when footsteps hurried his way.</p><p> </p><p>“Leavin’ already, Zidane?”</p><p>“Yeah! Gotta dinner date tonight with a fair lady.” He winked and Ruby giggled. “By the way, Dagger and I are still on two nights from now.”</p><p>“Then I’ll make sure we put on our best performance! Lookin’ forward to y’all enjoyin’ it!”</p><p>“Can’t wait to see it!”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, he soon turned and stepped outside. Though he tried not to run, he couldn’t help himself in the end. His heart was pounding; he dare not keep his beloved Dagger for waiting much longer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dinners where it was only the two of them for the most part continued to be a highlight. Alone, there was no trying to remember which utensil was the salad fork or tea spoon, but instead, there was informally catching up on the day while enjoying Quina’s cooking. There were even some nights where they were explicitly informed they were supposed to eat by hand. When they began to wind down to dessert, Beatrix and Steiner came to join them, but not to eat. Instead, they both saluted, which made Garnet and Zidane briefly stop fooling around and sit up.</p><p> </p><p>The door was secured before they got down to the matter.</p><p>Fortunately, despite a few members being skeptical, the woman had not been hired by anyone on Garnet’s Council. However, the ones who had was an Alexandrian family that’d recently come into wealth – specifically, they were profiteers from the conflict caused by the late Queen and Kuja. Both Garnet and Zidane’s mood dropped at this information, but the blonde gave his fiancée’s hand a gentle squeeze beneath the table.</p><p> </p><p>“The Zozo Family was one of the many that came before you and the Council in an attempted bid for your hand, Your Majesty,” Beatrix explained. “Though, being so new to their wealth, they didn’t hire a trained actress for their sabotage.”</p><p>“Indeed. Lady Freya and Sir Fratley have discovered the young woman comes from Treno,” Steiner picked up with the report. “They cannot say whether or not she’s practiced in thievery, but they believe otherwise.”</p><p>“Probably not,” Zidane interrupted, rubbing his chin while he considered this new information. “No thief in Treno would take a job from a noble given the class disparity…” He glanced over at Garnet, his tail curling high when she nodded. Hey, he said that right – then he continued, “In her case, she would’ve been desperate for any pay – and if you’re a noble family unwilling to shell out gil for an actress from Lindblum…”</p><p>“… Then a young woman from Treno in need of any amount of gil saying she has experience like anyone else seems worth it,” Garnet finished for him and he nodded her way. Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment, and Zidane said nothing to allow her to think. When she opened them again, she was shaking her head. “A situation like this is yet another reason I need to see proper taxation is placed upon the nobles there. It’s been left unaddressed for far too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone present nodded in agreement, but commented nothing more on that matter in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, Steiner asked, “What would you like us to do, Your Majesty? She’s still currently within the castle grounds, but her exact whereabouts are unknown.”</p><p>“Hm…” She clasped her hands together and bowed her head slightly. Zidane waited for her to order the Captain and General to locate the intruder, but Garnet looked his way instead. “… Prince Zidane, since this matter pertains to you, what do you believe should be done?”</p><p> </p><p>“… Me?”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t serious, was she? But she nodded his way once and continued staring at him. He also felt Beatrix and Steiner’s gaze fall his way. It was far from the first time he’d been put on the spot, but he also hadn’t really been on the side of the justice system either. It was a very weird feeling and he had to take a minute to consider. “… It… does seem like we have enough information on her. She should be found and… questioned about her dealings with the Zozo Family.”</p><p>“And? If she either refuses to cooperate or answer?” Garnet pressed, tilting her head. It was a test, sure, but he didn’t know if he should answer by the books or screw them. Technically, she should be locked up, but there was a part of him quite loudly rebelling; and it was winning out as he sighed.</p><p>“I don’t think she deserves the dungeons given the circumstances. For what jobs she has actually performed around the castle have been commendable.” Garnet seemed surprised by his answer, but was still listening. Meanwhile, he didn’t want to know what sort of expressions Beatrix and Steiner were making. No, he would just finish saying his piece and sit quietly when they corrected him. “If you offered her an actual job in the castle with steady pay that could help her situation, she’d be more willing to confess to the Zozo Family’s dealings. I doubt they gave her any gil upfront.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew that was a very <em> him </em> answer, but he wasn’t sure if it was an answer a royal would give. His tail flicked anxiously while he waited for someone – anyone – to speak and did his best not to scratch his head in the meantime. In fact, he kept his head down, wondering if each decision had to be this intense. Hopefully he’d get used to it, but how was this harder than trying to save the planet from a death god?</p><p> </p><p>“I think that may be a fair suggestion,” Garnet finally said, making Zidane’s head snap up and turn her way again. “This woman’s actions aren’t of her own malicious intent. She was hired to sabotage Prince Zidane in some way, but has yet to act. If we can speak to her on this matter now, it will allow us to learn why she took this job, and if the offer works, it may help the lower class in Treno see we do mean to help.”</p><p>“Hm… that it may, Your Majesty,” Beatrix answered.</p><p>“Hrm…” Steiner grumbled, and of course Zidane expected him to speak in contrast. “… While I have my objections, I cannot argue against what Prince Zidane has said in regards to her work ethics in her attempts to blend in. I shall refrain from casting my judgment upon her until I know her character.”</p><p> </p><p>… Zidane didn’t know if he had heard that right, but he thinks that… Steiner partially agreed with him.</p><p> </p><p>“She will still have to be placed in holding.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yup, there it was, but that made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, Captain Steiner. Now, that leaves us with finding this woman so we may begin the process…” Garnet stated. “If I recall, by this time, she’s usually left the castle. If she’s still here, where might she possibly be?”</p><p> </p><p>While the Queen pondered to herself, Zidane raised his eyes to the ceiling, something clicking in his brain. The Zozo Family had hired a fairly attractive young woman which he <em> knew </em> before last year he’d probably be all about flirting with. Lately, she’d been moving about closer and closer to his room and he always noticed her scurrying away when he arrived to turn in. Nothing was out of place in his room when he entered, and there was a guard stationed outside while he slept despite him locking his door. No one would be there – or no one <em> should </em> be there – until he retired for the evening save for the soldiers who patrolled on schedule.</p><p>The Zozo Family didn’t really keep their information up to date, but it helped them out.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Garnet, Beatrix, and Steiner looked at him, curious at his sudden action. Zidane gazed back at them and gave a sheepish grin, “I think I know where she is if the scandal they’ve been attempting to set up is what I think it is. Follow me.”</p><p>Leaving the dining hall, he led the other three up to the main staircase and ascended. Where one direction led to Garnet’s Room, he turned to walk the opposite corridor, slowing down to take his time in their approach. A few more steps would place the right before his bedroom door, but he stopped, and instead, turned to face them.</p><p>“Okay, so, you know how I can’t stop myself from giving a pretty girl a compliment?” he asked quietly, looking between them. Steiner opened his mouth to correct this assertion, but Garnet raised a hand, nodding for Zidane to go on. “Well, what better way to bring down my already spectacular standings with the Council than to play on those rumors of how I'm a shameless, skirt-chasing cad? Rusty, you might wanna shield your eyes and leave this to Dagger and Beatrix…”</p><p>“Shield my—I will do no such thing!”</p><p>With a raised brow and brief shrug, Zidane approached his door and covered his eyes before opening it.</p><p> </p><p>At two startled screams and a yell, he was pretty sure what he assumed was correct.</p><p>“Anyway, what they don’t know is that I don’t actually sleep with any of the girls I talk to. I know how you thought my reaction at Conde Petie was strange, but I’d like to think I take romantic engagements seriously.”</p><p>“Conde… O-Oh, so that’s why you were surprised I went along with it.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, but it was currently difficult to tell if she could see it. Hell, he wasn’t sure if Garnet was in front of him anymore because he heard shuffling about in his room. He noted a significant lack of clanging during this and he wondered what Steiner was doing. His eyes remained covered as footsteps passed him, jangling armor going with, and it wasn’t until soft hands took hold of his and lowered them that he opened his eyes. Garnet was looking back at him, her face retaining a faint flush.</p><p> </p><p>“… Dooooes her being in my room naked change her sentencing?”</p><p>The red on her face intensified and he couldn’t help letting his tail wag. She was so cute when she got befuddled. In answer to his question, she shook her head quickly.</p><p>“I-I may change it a little due to… to what happened, but we’ll see after the General questions her…” she trailed, dropping her gaze and he followed her eyes to their joined hands. He waited while she calmed down, watching her thumbs rub his knuckles. It was weird not seeing his gloves on, but feeling her touch was always a delight.</p><p> </p><p>“… What you said, about Conde Petie, I didn’t realize how much marriage meant to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Looking up, he caught her shy glance up at him. Was… she abashed or ashamed? He gave her hands a squeeze; no more of those looks, please. “That’s probably my fault. I never really did the ‘serious commitment’ thing – I never really thought I’d get to a point in my life where I’d want it. And then I kept messing around because I realized what happened, but then you were still a Princess – and then you were becoming Queen. It’s hard to process it all when it’s your first.”</p><p>“Hmm… I can understand that. I suppose I didn’t think too much about what it meant or how you felt at the time because it was a means to progress,” Garnet said calmly. “I’ve also been told time and time again how my marriage <em> would </em> be in Alexandria since it would’ve been arranged for me. Now the decision in the end is my own so long as the Council approves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they warming up to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe, slowly,” she giggled and smiled softly. “You’re a good person, Zidane, and they’re seeing that. The scholars have been informing us how much you’ve been working so try not to concern yourself too much.”</p><p>“No promises, Dagger.” Chuckling, he stepped closer, pressing their foreheads together. Letting go of her hands, he wrapped his arms around her waist and felt her do the same to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you do so much for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only because I want to…”</p><p> </p><p>Outside, he could hear the dreaded clock tolling its late night hour and knew the time had come for them to part again. Their time had been consumed by handling business matters, but at least it was done now. And it wouldn’t be much longer he had to sequester himself to another room (and sneak into hers on occasion). He just had to be patient and keep working to be the Prince she needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here begins Part Three of this weird... Post-Game nonsense I've come up with. Honestly, why we write fanfiction, right? Right.</p><p>Anyway, this chapter is on Zidane and getting approval to get married... while having some minor issues. BTW, we're just rolling with 'Jitan' actually being his name on Terra, but Baku misheard it when Zidane said it all those odd years ago so 'Zidane' became his name on Gaia. <i>Also</i>, in regards to anything sex related, this story is going to go up as you see in the tags and only E is the next rating... that's because that's the next chapter. </p><p>And whether one headcanons Zidane as a virgin or not, in this, he is, but that doesn't mean he probably didn't accidentally peek in on someone else in Tantalus getting laid, or received vague notion of 'The Talk'. And before anyone ask, it wasn't Baku. I actually believe someone like Baku would have rules in place to discourage romantic entanglements since they are still thieves; it's why you're either in and out of the Troupe (full personal headcanon was early on, Baku had a member attempt to flee familial responsibility using Tantalus. However, Baku is a war orphan and took offense to this).</p><p>I have a lot of weird thoughts about all the subjects, BUT you're not here to read about them lol. Maybe later on tumblr or something. For now, the next chapter will be pooosted... hm, maybe next week, or whenever I get chapter three near completed/done so you guys aren't just waiting forever for the end. Until that update, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Patient Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Zidane's been studying, Garnet has been taking the time to consider her own thoughts and feelings, some of which would be highly improper for an unwed Queen to have. However, she's only human with her own desires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.</p><p>Beta Reader(s): Ami and Jo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were times she wondered what her life would be like had Madain Sari not been destroyed. She could recall simpler days under a warm sun, saying prayers to the Eidolons, speaking with people of the same, but close knit community, and then training her magic in preparation of gaining her summons. It would be quiet, it would be peaceful, and it would be nothing like sitting in her throne with Council and soldiers present, bearing a crown upon her head. She would probably be helping gather food or with dinner preparations instead of staring down the Zozo Family patriarch as he tried to plead his case.</p><p>He failed to understand that alongside his counts of profiteering through price gouging and selling poor quality materials to aid Alexandria <em> and </em>Lindblum’s reconstructions, he’d paid and later blackmailed a woman into attempting to perform services not of her own consent. Their wealth was to be stripped and returned to the victims; as for the woman they’d ‘hired’, she had started crying when offered a job and spilled everything.</p><p> </p><p>This was quite a mess. </p><p> </p><p>Garnet wondered, as the Zozo patriarch was escorted away, if they could’ve done something sooner, but the answer she soon concluded was no, not if they wanted to have the information acquired in time.</p><p>Shifting to rise, a hand was extended to her, causing her to pause. She followed the hand up to a sun-tanned arm and soon brought her eyes to meet limpid teal blues and a reassuring smile. Smiling and thanking him, she accepted his hand to rise, keeping her focus on his face. Garnet could not – <em> would </em>not – have her eyes trail, but for their trial today, he was simultaneously dressed up and down – formal and yet, of Terra not Gaia. To say she hadn’t found herself reacting to it would be a lie. </p><p>All the Genomes wore enough to be modest, but remain unrestricted – and yet, seeing Mikoto in her usual or formal attire did not warm her the same way seeing Zidane did. She was used to his shirt and vest, or was she just making an excuse? Her heart would just not stop leaping whenever she saw his chest, his back, how he moved and…</p><p> </p><p>Why? It was barely any different from a normal day!</p><p> </p><p>Blinking, Garnet’s eyes slowly grew when she realized they weren’t in the throne room anymore. In fact, Zidane had walked her to the unoccupied Guardhouse and was standing quietly, watching her with a cocked head.</p><p> </p><p>“When did we…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a minute ago. You were looking flushed so I figured I’d pull you aside for a breather before handling your other duties,” he answered. “Don’t blame you for it though. That guy was a real piece of work…”</p><p>It took her another second to realize what he was talking about, her eyes almost having trailed down to his sternum on accident. She had only intended to bow her head, but she couldn’t do that much without becoming a voyeur. “I believe the best term would be ‘scumbag’, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“Ah- Haha! Yeah, you’re right.” Despite him saying that, she was positive he had more colorful vernacular to describe, but she wouldn’t ask for an example yet. “Well, all’s said and done with. I can study in peace, your new staff member’s in the gardens, and you can focus on… What’re you working on today?”</p><p>“I’ll be speaking to Doctor Tot today, actually,” Garnet answered, smiling. “It’s nothing serious, but he wanted to discuss changing the name of the Continent since it doesn’t really apply anymore. I would have been discussing how to reform Treno again with the Council, but the matter with Zozo went on for longer than intended.”</p><p>“Hm…” Zidane tilted his head left and right. “… It’ll be weird calling this Continent something else, but it’s true, there’s no point calling it the ‘Mist’ Continent when there’s no Mist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Depending on how our discussion goes, he’ll propose the idea to the academia next week at best.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew that Zidane probably didn’t have a genuine interest in what she would discuss with Doctor Tot, but she appreciated settling on the subject. It calmed her down as intended, and she would be able to work through the afternoon. She sighed, nodding to him. “Thank you for this.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Dagger.” She giggled softly as he kissed her cheek. “Anytime you need to get away, you know I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Yes, I know. Good luck with your studies.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’ll need that today.”</p><p> </p><p>Allowing him to leave first, Garnet thought everything would be alright; and it was until his tail caught her peripheral, the silver ring on it with its embedded garnet glinting from the light nearby. Her traitorous eyes followed the furry appendage down until it disappeared beneath the waist hem of his sky blue shendyt and whatever composure she felt was gone. Why was it resting so low? It seemed like only his tail kept it from falling, but she knew it was fitted to his hips. She knew she was grasping her hands together too tight as she stood rigid, but her vision moved over his back, the muscles in motion as he moved, and the scar she’d seen numerous times. Faintly she heard the door open, but her eyes were still following his spine, over the necklace he wore, and finally stopping when she caught teal eyes looking back over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Oh Eidolons, he caught her…</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know which was worse: Knowing that her cheeks had turned red, or the fact he had the audacity to <em> wink </em> before stepping outside. He left her there, her hands shaking as they came apart to cover her face. And while she managed not to scream, that didn’t stop her from doing so internally. Zidane was her fiancé, but as a Queen, she shouldn’t so brazenly ogle after him. And he had <em> winked</em>; he shouldn’t be encouraging her lustful behavior.</p><p> </p><p>… Was that lustful behavior?</p><p> </p><p>Fanning her face, she took a few breaths to collect herself and check the clock. Doctor Tot wasn’t supposed to meet with her until a quarter past four which left her ample time to speak with two people who might be able to help her stop this. At least, she hoped one of them would still be here; otherwise, it would just be another conversation with her General. Allowing herself another moment to gather her wits, she stepped out from the Guardhouse and made her way slowly upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Freya was still present after the trial.</p><p> </p><p>She and Beatrix were actually outside her room, conversing with one another - what about, she wouldn’t know. When they spotted her approaching, they both turned with Freya bowing and Beatrix saluting.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty.”</p><p>“At ease, please. I… well…” Garnet fidgeted with her hands, wondering if she should, but really, who else would she discuss this with? “… If I may speak to you both privately? And… without the formality. It’s a bit… personal and I figured you two would be best to speak with.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched the older women exchange looks, evidently concerned, but it was brief.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Garnet,” Freya replied. Beatrix, meanwhile, opened the door, her eye looking past to maintain lookout. Garnet quickly stepped inside, followed by the Dragon Knight, and last, her General. She closed the door and locked it before turning around to join them.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Freya asked to break the water. “You don’t usually ask to speak to us on personal matters.”</p><p>“I know… but, in this case, you two might have a better… mmm, knowledge in this case?” Garnet felt her face burning again and she rubbed her hands together. That wasn’t the way she wanted to start this, but part of her hoped they’d discourage her - and another hoped they’d give her some advice. “I’ve been having thoughts about Zidane. They’ve… they’ve been growing more and more frequent. I know we mustn’t until we wed, but… but I…”</p><p> </p><p>She clenched her hands together and exhaled a long breath.</p><p> </p><p>“... I want to… sleep with him.”</p><p> </p><p>Beatrix and Freya said nothing, allowing silence to pervade the room and Garnet nearly panicked. Why did she think to speak about this matter at all? She was a Queen; she had to be patient.</p><p> </p><p>“But Your Ma-- Garnet, he already stows away into your room late in the evening,” Beatrix pointed out, making Garnet flinch slightly. “While not appropriate, he is your fiancé.”</p><p>“No, no, that’s not what she means,” Freya said, waving a hand. “She wants to <em> sleep </em> with him…”</p><p>“Yes, and… oh. <em> Oh</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Garnet cupped her cheeks, shaking her head. “I know! I know I mustn’t, but… thoughts about him lately have become more intrusive. And today, he caught me gazing at his back when he was walking away…!”</p><p>“He’ll be your husband soon. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Freya said, tilting her head. “Before Sir Fratley and I were properly together, I recall sneaking a few looks his way.”</p><p>“Yes. And before Steiner and I sorted our feelings, I may have seen him a few times beyond his chainmail. There were also a few men and women before, some of whom I attempted to pursue a relationship,” Beatrix admitted, but shook her head. “Back to the matter, I’m not surprised to hear your desires have reached this point. ‘Tis only natural to want more physical intimacy with the one you love, but not everyone is in your position.”</p><p>“I take it Alexandrian Royalty cannot engage in intercourse until they’re married?” Freya asked, and Beatrix and Garnet nodded. Beneath her silver mane, the Dragon Knight’s brows furrowed. “Strange, but I thought you two were wedded and this was a formality?”</p><p> </p><p>“... What?”</p><p> </p><p>Beatrix turned her head towards Freya, but Garnet raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t certain what Freya spoke of-- “Oh! Wait, how did you find out about that?”</p><p>Beatrix’s head snapped in Garnet’s direction, making the Queen jump while Freya explained, “Zidane told me. It had to be back before your original coronation, and before we pursued Kuja. We had a few at the bar so don’t be too angry with him, but he was talking about Conde Petie and wondering how dwarves handled divorces. Since I had no idea what he was talking about, I asked.”</p><p>“Your-- Garnet!?”</p><p>“M-My apologies, Beatrix. I never mentioned…” Garnet answered. “So much happened - <em> had </em> been happening at the time! I just… I had forgotten about it, but we needed passage through Conde Petie. The only way was to get married so I told Zidane we should.”</p><p>“You told Zidane, or did he…?” Beatrix’s tone was threatening and Garnet was quick to shake her head.</p><p>“Please calm down. He suggested it in jest, but he was shocked when I said we’ll do it.”</p><p>Beatrix did settle down, but she still appeared cross. Freya, on the other hand, laughed faintly, “That would be his response. Despite how well-versed he may act, I doubt he’s gotten under a woman’s frock proper. No, ever since we met, it seems as though he always sabotaged himself for one reason or another. I’m almost certain most of his bravado comes from plays he’s acted.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabotaged himself, she said, and Garnet placed her hands on her chest, frowning. Back during their adventure, Zidane had often fooled around, but he did so to keep their morale up. All of that jovial nature couldn’t have been mere act alone; however, the memory in the Black Mage Village came to mind and she wondered how often he had opened up like that. Burdening others with his own problems, the implications behind what a marriage should be, it was becoming clearer why he avoided deep intimate relationships before. No, there was likely more than concerning someone else with his issues, but she wanted to hear the truth from him.</p><p>They were going to be husband and wife, and she wanted to be able to bear his troubles too. Would giving all of herself to him show him that? Was she reaching for excuses for her impatience in this matter? What would be a few more months, but deep down, she worried - no, she knew if she didn’t act, he’d take more of her burdens and try to leave none to her.</p><p> </p><p>“... Garnet? Garnet??”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>She raised her head again and saw Beatrix standing closer with Freya watching. The General said nothing, meeting Garnet’s eyes, and already the Queen knew what she might be searching for: resolve. And by the sound of her sigh, she found it and had reservations.</p><p>“If you could, I suggest waiting another week and seeing if you still want to go through with this, Garnet,” she finally said, her voice leveled. “By the end of the week, if you still want to, I’ll give you two potions to prevent any accidents from occurring. You’re both still out of wedlock in Alexandria’s eyes so any conception needs to wait.”</p><p>“Beatrix…” Garnet flushed, embarrassed, but happy that she was being granted the freedom to do this. Of course, the General was right; they couldn’t risk having children before their wedding in the kingdom. And who knows? Perhaps in a week, Garnet would no longer be entertaining this idea in her head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The week passed and the Queen had announced her intentions to step out of the castle for a few days. Though the news initially surprised her Council, explaining that she wished to travel with Zidane to visit the Black Mage Village was accepted. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth, and she wanted to keep it that way. She had told her fiancé roughly the same, but had sent a message ahead to Mikoto with a few questions wondering if there was anything she should be concerned about.</p><p>When they arrived, they were received by Mikoto and Vivi’s children, the latter of which were quite eager to show them around.</p><p>Things had changed significantly in time. The village, once filled by Black Mages, had become mainly populated by the Genomes, time having gradually come to an end for many of Kuja’s original creations. In their place were children though, hatched in a similar way to Vivi’s and now being raised by the ‘awakened’ Genomes. At first, Garnet wondered if everything would be alright, but Mikoto proved to be a capable individual similar to her brothers. She saw to the continued harmonious balance of the village between technology and nature, even bringing the dying forest back to properly thriving. As well, her own aptitude for magic allowed her to teach the young Black Mages how to control their powers early on responsibly. And if she ever required help, she knew she could ask.</p><p> </p><p>After a short walk together, Zidane soon allowed himself to be taken ahead by Vivi’s children while Garnet remained with Mikoto, heading to the small house the young man usually stayed in whenever he visited. When they were both sure of him being out of earshot, Mikoto nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We were created with the ability to procreate just as any Gaian could once we received souls. As well, Garland knew not every Gaian soul would perish in the fusion of Terra and Gaia if it worked,” she explained. “Of course, what the rate of conception is between the two planets’ species and the gestation period are unknown. Considering at this rate my brother will be the first at this attempt, I’m not eager to have a small version of him running around soon.”</p><p>“Until the ceremony in Alexandria happens, you don’t have to worry about that,” Garnet replied, giggling softly. “Since we know potions work, the two Beatrix gave me should stop that from happening if we go through with tonight. Although… when the time comes, I do wonder what they’ll look like. I don’t have my horn anymore, but I am still a Summoner.”</p><p>“Hm, yes, that will be interesting to see,” Mikoto conceded, tapping her chin with her finger. “... The first child of the united worlds. For the sake of our new history, I guess I have to document it.”</p><p> </p><p>They continued to talk to one another, shifting the conversation to more casual topics, until their discussion was interrupted by Zidane and the children’s return insisting it was time to get dinner started. She’d like to say she was present as they prepared food and ate together that night, but Garnet knew she wasn’t. She felt herself talking, but didn’t fully hear herself speak. It seemed enough for everyone else, but Zidane often glanced her way the longer the night went on. She could only hope she didn’t blush each time he did, or assume it was something else.</p><p>He did appear concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough (or perhaps too soon?), Mikoto and the kids said their goodbyes and left for the evening, leaving the two of them alone. Looking over to Zidane, he caught her eye and playfully grinned, “Well, well, just the two of us in my place. What would your guards say?”</p><p>“They’re your guards now, too,” she corrected, but smiled. “And I’m sure they would be scandalized. I could try staying with Mikoto, but the children already take up so much room. I don’t want to further overwhelm her…”</p><p>“Eh, she’s pretty good at rolling with the punches.” He raised his arms and crossed him behind his head, tail twitching. “Although, passing up a chance for some romantic alone time? I dunno. Might miss out on some quality story time again.”</p><p>“Mhm…” She clasped her hands together. “... Actually, Zidane, could you perhaps tell me more?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“More about the man in your story you told me before.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking over to the single bed in the small house, she sat down and patted the space besides her. When he didn’t move, she noticed a tick in his brow - confusion in his attempt to possibly figure out what was going on? It was brief, and gone as he joined her, his grin from before replaced with a softer smile. “I suppose I can for you. What do you want to hear, or is anything about him good?”</p><p> </p><p>His hand had settled next to hers, but maintained a space between them. She let her pinky cross the invisible line first then, curling around his own finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me more about his life. Did he ever fall in love before or after his search?”</p><p>“Hmm… his love life…”</p><p> </p><p>His pinky slipped from hers only for his hand to move beneath her palm, turning over to interlace their fingers together. Feeling something brushing against her hip, she glanced down and saw his tail wrapping her midsection, but did nothing to remove it.</p><p> </p><p>“... The man didn’t really have one. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it, but when he was younger, the man never connected to anyone like that. There were a few flings, but nothing that moved beyond kissing. I’d say it was the same after he returned from his search. Guess that makes for a lonely story, huh?”</p><p>“A bit. Still, there’s no need to rush love.”</p><p>“That’s true. It could end up a tragedy if that happens.”</p><p>Their shoulders were touching now as he leaned closer to her. “Not that it did. Because soon, he met someone, not immediately realizing she would be <em> the </em> one. As much as he teased and joked as he had before, he found himself finding comfort in her presence and longed to be by this young woman’s side.”</p><p>“Is that right?” she whispered, their cheeks almost together. “And? Did he get to stay by her side?”</p><p>“Gosh, you like skipping over the important parts, don’t you?” he teased, nuzzling her. Turning his head, his breath tickled her ear. “That ending is still work in progress, but it’s almost here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost…”</p><p> </p><p>She shivered as his lips latched to her ear, and his tail squeezed gently around her waist, his arms encircled her chest. They had done this plenty of times before - usually starting with kisses on the lip or more prior cuddling - but something about this time felt much different. Maybe because she didn’t have to try muting her whimpers so much when he moved onto her neck; or perhaps it was the way his roaming hands felt practically on her skin while she was wearing her orange suit. It could also very well be that her hands normally pressed back with slight resistance, but now she brought them to rest on his lower back, her fingers trembling and clawing at his vest and shirt.</p><p>By the time they fell back onto the bed, his hair was free, and his gloves and shirt had come off. Unfortunately, Garnet was still clothed save for her gloves and Zidane was keeping his hands from straying too far - not that his touches hadn’t already caused her body to warm, but she was feeling the want to go farther.</p><p> </p><p>“Zidane, wait…”</p><p>He stopped at her word and pushed himself back. “Too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” her voice trailed. Turning beneath him, she reached for her bag resting nearby and opened it. Blindly reaching inside, she found the two vials shortly and pulled them out for him to see. His brow creased and he cocked his head, but it wasn’t surprising he didn’t know what they were. She could feel her face burning. “I spoke with Beatrix and Freya over a week ago about… about having these on-going feelings. I didn’t say precisely, but I told them, I… I wanted to do more with you in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, if it helps get my meaning across better,” she murmured, “... we never had a proper honeymoon after Conde Petie.”</p><p>A few seconds of silence, but Zidane’s eyes widened as two and two came together and his tail stood straight. “Woah, wait, what? But I thought… Alexandria? Waiting for the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and we should wait, but I don’t really want to… Is that selfish?” Sitting up, he backed up to give her space, but his eyes never left her face. Garnet, however, dropped her gaze to her hands resting on her lap, both vials still in hold. “Of course, we don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. This isn’t like when the ceremony needed to happen so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dagger…”</p><p> </p><p>His hand cupped her cheek and raised her head with a gentle caress, drawing her gaze to see the bright smile on his face as well as his blush. “You weren’t the only one thinking about this stuff, y’know? I have to be honest, I’d been asking the guys for advice when our wedding night in Alexandria comes, but if you wanna try this now… Gods, know I’m not about to stop.”</p><p>“Then please don’t.” The heat on her face intensified and the red across his own darkened. “But… before that, we do need to take these.” Raising the potions again, it must’ve dawned on him just what she was offering given the way his eyes flitted, his mind now fully aware of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>He accepted one potion with his free hand, and with her hand freed, she opened the remaining potion she held onto. He had his own uncorked shortly and, gazing at each other, they both drank. Garnet felt her hand trembling, but she didn’t know which nerves were getting the best of her. She figured that it might just be from first time jitters; and setting aside the empty vial, it wasn’t as bad.</p><p>Swept back into his arms, she let her lips meet his with similar intensity, her arms wrapping around his torso so her hands came to rest on his mid-back against his scar. It had been so much - too much - for the two of them to realize and finally reach this point; and she wasn’t about to turn back unless he pulled away. But, feeling the strings of her suit loosening against her back, she doesn’t think that’s any concern. Sighing into his mouth, she had to retract her hands to help peel away the sleeves of both her suit and blouse beneath. Barely down her arms and already she was exposing more of herself to him than ever before, but her heart truly began to pound when her clothes fell away from her chest. Their lips separating, she was slightly abashed when Zidane’s eyes looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“... Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Dare she say, he sounded mesmerized? </p><p>She didn’t know why - she’d seen men shamelessly ogle women with bosoms around Beatrix’s size (and often regret it), but here Zidane was, his hands gliding up her waist, his skin actually against hers, not at all caring what size she was. She shivered upon his hands actually touching her breasts, the sensation simultaneously familiar yet not. Never had anyone touched her bare like this before; and the way his thumb stroked her skin, and the shameful gasp that escaped her lips when he brushed her nipple. She thought he might do it again - hoped really - but he had paused and his eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p>“W-What?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down, she paled. It’d become so commonplace to her, she’d completely neglected to mention the faint, round burn scar between her breasts. Bewilderment and distress reflected in his eyes - he’d always been so careful to protect her, but she shook her head. “I’m honestly not sure when I got that. However, were I to assume the likely event that it’s from, I believe it was when my Eidolons were extracted. I noticed it was there while we were finding passage to the Outer Continent.”</p><p>“Dagger…” His tone was pained, but not scolding - it wasn’t as though she’d intentionally hurt herself and kept it secret from him. She frowned, only able to imagine how seeing her single wound hurt him so. Tenderly his fingers traced it while he bit his lip, and she mentally began to chide herself until blonde hair filled her vision. She inhaled, startled when she first felt it, but then his lips pressed again and again over her scar. Behind him, she could see his tail flicking up and down with an agitated pop unlike the typical cheerful sway back and forth. Her skin tingled when his mouth moved away from the scar and over the swell of a breast with one hand resuming his previous actions with the other.</p><p>“Zidane,” she whimpered, shuddering at his tongue this time rolling over her nipple while his thumb pressed. It almost made her miss his hand slipping beneath her suit still gathered at her hips, but his fingers touching her abdomen so near to the unsullied place between her legs had her thighs pressing together. Through half-closed eyes, she could make out his tail curling.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to take my pants off,” he growled deeply as he pulled away from her chest and Garnet felt her heart jolt. She’d never heard him speak like that before. Blinking, the young Queen noticed how his hair appeared slightly longer and the muscles in his biceps were more pronounced as he undid his belt. Until he looked up, she couldn’t confirm, but it was there in his eyes once he did: the red hue that turned his gaze almost wine red unlike the normal crimson of Trance. </p><p> </p><p>What on Gaia...?</p><p> </p><p>Before she could speak, her voice caught in her throat when his pants and underwear came off his waist. Prior to their adventure, even she had not been so naive to the reproductive process; it had been part of her studies when she grew older. However, not enough text in the world - in <em> both </em> worlds - could prepare her for actually seeing a… penis. Maybe because there’d been no illustrations to accompany the text she’d read, and she recalled seeing mentions of ‘flaccid’ and ‘erection’ and blood flow. If she was right, then Zidane was presently erect; and <em> that </em> had been trapped inside his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Had it… hurt? It explained why he needed his pants off, but not the bizarre Trance he’d taken.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…!” He had discarded his pants on the ground and was upon her, his hands on remains of her own clothes. His thumbs hooked beneath, his touch skimmed against her legs as he freed her, leaving in nothing but her underwear strangely enough; or maybe not so strangely because it felt like the fabric was clinging to her that the thin string around her hips and between her buttocks were rather pointless.</p><p>Zidane’s eyes never left her once - in fact, his gaze intensified.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty, how daring~” he purred, his voice again low and stirring her heart. Her arms crossing beneath her breasts, she closed her thighs tighter.</p><p>“Th-This is the only kind of underwear I can wear beneath my suit,” she pathetically explained, feeling the temperature rise despite being so bare. The worst was between her legs and how it felt both hot and wet; which wasn’t helped when Zidane gripped her thighs and coaxed her to open. His tail was now languidly waving back and forth, and his tongue darted over his lips. What was this behavior he’d taken on, and why did she like it so much? Uncrossing her arms, she wondered, and moving her hands slowly, she took hold of her underwear’s strings and proceeded to pull down.</p><p>Immediately, his tail stopped and his eyes focused, watching as her hands moved over her hips and thighs; and the cloth - with a little effort - came away from her moist womanhood. She felt the sheets beneath her pull, Zidane gripping them tightly beneath his fists. Even in his state, he was waiting and watching her remove her underwear from each leg, dropping it aside with the rest of their discarded clothes. His rigid posture was anxious to pounce but he didn’t, eyes flitting up to her face and then back down. Oddly enough, she felt in control.</p><p> </p><p>With a hand on her chest, she brought the second to rest above her groin as she slowly opened her legs again. She blinked and pretended to pout, “Zidane? I thought you weren’t going to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>That made him give a start and whatever force that paused him relented. Garnet’s surprised squeak was cut off as his hands grabbed her thighs and held her, the confidence she found by his self-control disappearing as his head moved between her legs. Of all the things to happen, she had <em> not </em> considered his mouth there, but again, her words were lost to the cry that escaped her. This was completely new, this intimate place on her body never having been touched by lustful hands, and his mouth, his tongue, and this tightening feeling between her loins were quite foreign. By the Gods, and he’d learned all this from his discussions; it was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth wasn’t to be the end of her sweet torture either.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand still gripping a thigh, her eyes shot open when she felt a slight amount of pressure betwixt her legs and entering her body. Forcing herself to look down, she spotted his hand where his mouth had been and saw that pressure had been his finger inserting itself inside. It curled in a ‘come hither’ manner, rubbing her insides, but Garnet couldn’t look anymore, covering her face in a poor attempt to obscure his actions. It only seemed to make her more aware, her hips shaking as he thrust the single digit in and out, and his thumb stroked circles over her bundled nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Z-Zidane…! <em> Oooh</em>, w-what…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you during the main event,” he answered, suddenly so close. She parted her fingers and saw that’s because he was; he’d leveled himself with her, all the while his fingers kept moving. “Don’t stop yourself from enjoying it, Dagger. I love hearing your voice…”</p><p> </p><p>“Zid<em>aaahhH! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lip before she screamed, the pressure of a second finger intruding her catching her off guard. With a little thought, she could just understand how this could help, but she was feeling dizzy not unlike being intoxicated. That heat permeating her body was like drawing upon a spell, but she could not recall if it ever made the barest touch of his fingers dance like sparks; and his arm was wrapping itself around her arching back, drawing her against his body and the heat pouring from him. Suddenly, two fingers were too much.</p><p>All of the warmth that built up seemed to pour from her, making her light-headed as a result. Every part of her was quivering, without strength, and her throat felt raw as she panted for air. Had she screamed? If it felt like that, she must have. Besides her throat, she really didn’t feel much of herself; just Zidane pressing at her back and his slow stroking finger which were soon withdrawn. Garnet could not even react to his lips trailing up her throat and was left vulnerable to his voice when he reached her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Time for the main event I promised...”</p><p> </p><p>She could at least feel herself sink against the blanket and mattress as he moved, and her half-lidded eyes watched him settle between her legs. What she felt next resulted in a spasm throughout and her attention fell to see his erection rubbing between her folds, but not yet entering. Her eyes again rose, catching his looking back, and she gave him a blissful smile.</p><p>The pressure that followed was like his fingers before, but more, almost painful unlike then. She took a breath, and exhaled, trying to have those muscles relax the same way the rest of her did. A little more pushing, another sigh and smallest shift of her hips, and she felt it - the moment her body yielded open to the tip. Never had she considered all the ways she could possibly feel full, but feeling his erection gradually press inside her and reaching so deeply, she felt filled.</p><p> </p><p>“So tight…” Zidane hissed behind gnashed teeth, but he covered up his struggles with a chuckle. “How’s it for you? Do you need a minute?”</p><p>Garnet shook her head and tried rocking her hips. He grunted and she giggled in turn. “I’ve been waiting to do this for so long. Please don’t stop now…”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh… wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p> </p><p>But before he did anything more, she felt the sensation of skin-to-skin heat at her hips. That could only mean every centimeter of his erection was actually inside her; and aside from a dull pulse, she didn’t feel any pain or experience any rumored ‘tear’. There was almost a pleasantness really feeling all of it open her and connect the two of them; and then he proceeded to move. Every centimeter of his penis, but the tip in particular, rubbed against her insides as he drew out and pushed back in without extracting himself, steadily building a gentle, undulating rhythm. She didn’t know if he was taking his time because of her or because of himself, but she didn’t mind it as it allowed that subtle ache she had been feeling to disappear.</p><p>Letting her eyes fall shut, Garnet permitted herself to focus on the changing feeling, how each returning thrust reached deeply and pressed against sensitive places even she’d been unaware of. Each time it was pressed upon, she felt that heat that previously fled her begin to spread throughout her again, starting at where they were joined and igniting her nerves, going to her stomach, rising to her chest, and still climbing ever higher. She couldn’t believe she was doing this nor believe how good it felt, but shame lingered on her mind, scolding her that she should’ve waited until the right time.</p><p>The mattress sunk more beneath her and she opened her eyes again to see Zidane arching over her, his movements slowed but carrying on as he searched her face. Suddenly, his thumb brushed near the corner of her eye and she could feel it coming away wet. Oh dear, she hadn’t meant to begin crying, but with everything being so right for once, she couldn’t contain it any longer. With another kiss bringing him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to having her own turn dotting his cheek and chin with more.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she panted between and keened, feeling his pace pick up in response. “I love you… I love you so much, Zidane…!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dagger…! </em> ” he moaned and crushed his lips on hers, but she was grateful for the timing. She wasn’t sure which ‘I love you’ had brought him to the fevered pace he’d now set, but each strike of his hips rang with a smack and sent an outpouring of heat bounds higher to the point her mind was feeling light. Were his mouth not stopping her, she <em> would </em> be screaming. Unconsciously, her legs must have moved earlier because she didn’t recall them latched to his sides earlier; nor could she recall when she allowed her nails to dig into his skin, but she wasn’t letting go either. He held all the permanence in the room and if she released him, she didn’t know what might happen as her vision blurred and her thoughts whited out.</p><p> </p><p>Rigid, but twitching - there was a pulsing in her lower body and liquid heat pooled below her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Things came back into focus, to cooing whispers of both Garnet and Dagger and an ‘I love you, too’, lips capturing her again. She felt so light - like she might float away were it not for his weight slightly pressing down on her, his arms back to being around her middle. They were still joined together and the twitching she felt inside her hadn’t ceased, the pool also growing. Zidane pulled her to her side, and proceeded to cuddle her, one hand planted however on her butt to prevent separation. Her studies returned to her, putting that last puzzle piece down to answer her last question: he was ejaculating and quite a bit, too.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she really knew what amount would be technically ‘normal’.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you with me again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhhm?” That wasn’t a word - that was just a sound. Garnet shifted, pressing her cheek harder against his chest while trying to form a more cognizant response. Managing to peer up with one eye, she noticed that they had turned back to their normal teal glow. “I… did I go somewhere?”</p><p>“Not physically, but you seemed to pass out for a moment there,” Zidane answered, a nervous twitch present in his rather cocky grin. “Kinda scared me for a second, but you were still breathing.”</p><p>“Oh…” How embarrassing. She didn’t even think to worry about fainting. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything physically taxing.”</p><p>“Hehe, it’s okay. I don’t think I helped ease you into it enough.” She felt his hand leave her backside and she shivered as he proceeded to draw himself from her. He hissed under his breath and she was fairly certain he swore in Terran, but she could assume why. All that he had released inside her felt like it was trickling out - and it wasn’t the most pleasant feeling. But though she should move to tidy herself up, she felt too comfortable to move from her present spot. Just a few minutes, and once she was confident her legs wouldn’t collapse beneath her. Even if she wanted to move, Zidane was still holding onto her with his tail curled around her waist. “Geez, if I’d’ve known I could’ve gone into Trance doing this, I would’ve had second thoughts. I gotta be careful next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. You weren’t in full Trance and you didn’t hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but what if I did? And what if I had?” He let out a breath, and she felt his fingers combing through her hair. “I don’t think I could forgive myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Garnet dropped her eyes to his chest, catching sight of the many scars in the pale twin moonlight. Leaning in, she heard and felt his heart returning to a steady, resting rhythm - a beat she’d grown to find solace in.</p><p> </p><p>“... I think you need to stop asking ‘what if’ because you’ve never hurt me when you’ve gone into Trance, and I don’t think you will now.” She brought one of her hands from his back and slowly placed it on his chest next to her head, feeling his heart beat faster. “This was our first time doing this; neither of us could have known it would happen… Next time, I’ll just have to prepare in case you do Trance again. I rather enjoyed your intensity so don’t hold yourself back for my benefit.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart hammered and she had to stifle a giggle. It was safe to say his mood had improved and she was pleased to be the one to do it. The voice that had earlier shamed her was quiet, leaving her to bask and think about their next time. A little training should help her stamina and endurance; and she had several months before their wedding. She was confident she could be ready then - whatever happened, and whatever they might try - especially if they would be trying for something more specific. </p><p>But, that was a subject to also discuss once she didn’t feel so dirty and exhausted.</p><p>Proceeding to finally move, she tried to wriggle her way from his arms without making him get up. Zidane had his own plans though it seemed as he cast another smile her way and sat up beside her. With a kiss to her cheek, and his arms wrapping around her back and scooping her beneath her knees, he rose from the bed. Garnet said nothing, but leaned against him again with a smile. It seemed she would be tidying up with him and they would both return for what would positively be a restful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sooo out of practice from writing smut, but I did it! I'm sorry if this chapter feels like it ended suddenly, but don't worry, there is a third cause our dear couple needs/wants to talk later.</p><p>If you're wondering about Zidane's 'royal'/formal attire, I think I've been mentally rolling with Terran attire being either like Ancient Egyptian or Greek-inspired? Old civilizations of thought and technological developments that lead to their prowess and all. I tried to find notes on the games actual influence for them, but... outside of 'Terra' being Latin for 'Earth', no dice. Other miscellaneous thing: give Zidane a tail accessory!</p><p>Also, time to see what happened to the Black Mage Village which is... not so much Black Mages anymore. If we got a sequel (big 'if' because I really don't want a sequel to FFIX), I would want to know where Vivi's kids actually came from, but for now, we'll just have to reference Chapter Two in Part One of this collection.</p><p>Anyway, what? RIGHT, Garnet and Zidane screwed. I suppose that was the main topic in this chapter haha. The potion Beatrix gave Garnet is like a contraceptive that works best when both individuals take it. Given how Medieval European this Final Fantasy is with certain rules, but not as restrictive, I doubt sex before marriage is too frowned. Hell, earlier this chapter, I suggested there are brothels and sex workers, and forcing anyone who isn't in this occupation to perform those activities is a <i>big</i> no. The rules among royals and different Kingdoms of course varies, but for Alexandria, they would <i>like</i> their rulers to wed before those activities. So, call it sexual repression bubbling up and leading to UST or whatever, but the deed is done! I intend to write anooother part with this (aka the actual honeymoon), but that'll be down the line hehe.</p><p>Anyway, nothing much else to say, but more work to be done (like the last chapter, it's almost complete). Until the next update, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Setting the Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The time has come - it's time to plan for a wedding.</p>
<p>So much to do, and there's still discussions to be had before the ceremony actually happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.</p>
<p>Beta Reader(s): Ami and Jo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Queen of Alexandria was getting married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the biggest news across the former Mist Continent that reached across the tides and was met with similar enthusiasm once heard. The late Queen had been married over twenty years ago and with still recent, subsequent events, people hadn’t known when her daughter intended to wed or if she ever would. It wasn’t an undisclosed secret anymore after two years that the current Queen had ventured beyond her kingdom to help bring peace to the world and rid her Continent of the Mist, which brought a fair amount of respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the announcement of such an already beloved and kind Queen guaranteed plenty would attend the ceremony in Lindblum, it was the announcement of her fiancé that had people clamoring for a front row view. The name ‘Zidane Tribal’, while not well known to nobles outside of a few rumors, was familiar to those within other social circles. He was a known actor in Lindblum, a thief among thieves in Treno, a hero to Burmecia and Cleyra, and a savior and Prince to the residence of the Black Mage Village – but no matter how he was known, he had been one of Queen Garnet’s companions protecting the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the people, it sounded like a love story to rival <em>‘I Want to be Your Canary’</em> and everyone wanted to see this real life fantasy play out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the two to be wed, there was a considerable amount of preparations to be made so the show could go on at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With war’s scars still lingering on the great kingdoms, the decision was made to wed on neutral grounds in Lindblum within the reconstructed chapel located in the Business District. The Regent was willing to provide transportation to those in need, across the land and beyond the sea, with moogles making sure correspondence was quick to the other Continents. After that, the young couple found themselves rushed about in the early summer weeks to approve of decorations, flowers, food (though it was better left to Quina), security, and attire while still attending to other ruling matters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, numerous problems had to arise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From misplaced shipments and oglop infestations to nobles demanding input on seating arrangements and multiple fitting errors, everything had the two wishing they could have something small and intimate almost like their impromptu ceremony at Conde Petie. Not that it could be an option – a fact which they bemoaned quietly. Fortunately, Zidane kept spirits up, comparing their planning and rehearsals to preparing for a play; their hard work would pay off in the end, and the world would be amazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As part of her personal preparations, Garnet had begun regaining much of her physical proficiencies she’d left behind after her adventures. She wasn’t about to abandon her throne and journey across the world, but she was done with <em>only</em> doing those things attributed to being a Queen. Sitting on a throne, sitting in council, standing to speak, sometimes sitting and speaking; honestly, she understood why she passed out in the Black Mage Village. Beatrix and Steiner knew and were willing to help under the pretenses it was for releasing planning tensions and self-defense purposes. And while keeping at her new regime, she resumed some of her previous practices from Madain Sari, offering prayers in the underground cathedral and summoning her Eidolons in rotation to make sure she still could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsewhere, worries began to plague Zidane, but he didn’t have the convenience to discuss the matter with his usual circle of friends, or really anyone for that matter. There was Mikoto, but in the same breath, there was something strange about talking to your own sibling about private affairs. She had insight into his Trance woes, but unfortunately, could offer little in regard to preventing it. Controlling it, she put it, meant controlling his emotions or cutting them off entirely as there was no other way to abate something this firmly designed into him. Even in what he only described as a ‘passionate moment’, she said he would succumb to his powered state again minus hostile intent, but what would the result be? She had no answer. As much as he wanted to deny the chance, his worries flourished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their date drew closer and Garnet took note of Zidane growing increasingly anxious. Something was weighing on his mind, but he was concealing himself behind false smiles and not meeting her eyes. When she started to pry as gently as possible, he would say everything’s alright, but then hold her hand tighter. Dark circles began to grow beneath his eyes and his tail would wrap itself around her waist, clinging on like she might disappear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several weeks out and his health began to decline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was barely eating and he wasn’t sleeping – the Queen knew that much because his evening visits had become little to none. He’d always slept better holding onto her, but why? Why was he refusing to rest?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would just have to act again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By this time, whenever they could break before dinner in the evenings, they had come to regularly meet atop of Alexander’s Platform, away from their citizens and soldiers. Though they were unsupervised, the couple was practicing restraint, choosing to sit and watch the sun sink into the horizon, and gaze on as the sunlight touched upon the castle’s crystal sword, reflecting twinkling lights over Alexandria. These quiet moments were a relief to them both after many long days of trying to finalize their wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they next were permitted their retreat he was early, but she made no comment. Instead, she settled in her usual spot beside him, taking quiet hold of his hand while his tail wrapped around her waist. He managed a weak grin and greeting before leaning against her, and she returned a gentle greeting back, falling silent for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From that silence, Garnet proceeded to hum their song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few bars in, and she watched as his eyelids began to droop and his body proceeded to sag. There were moments – as she continued – where he occasionally jerked, fighting the sudden wave of exhaustion only to sink down again and again. He drooped too low, ending up on her lap, and she brought a hand to his head to fondly stroke his hair, drawing him into slumber. Her humming didn’t stop even as he went limp, and her eyes never left his form. She watched him slip further away into sleep, hoping this would be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as she suspected, he didn’t reach that point of a peaceful, deep sleep; instead, his brow proceeded to furrow and his eyes clenched. Zidane’s breathing, which had remained leveled, grew rapid and sweat dotted his brow. Steadily, it became worse with his arms shaking and his tail curling tighter around her. Feeling her heart squeeze, she placed her other hand on his shoulder and shook him, calling his name to rouse him from his nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fatigue prevented him from awakening at the first jostle, but the second, harder shake caused him to jolt back into consciousness. He didn’t attempt to rise, but sighed and brought a hand to his face to slowly draw it down. When it was low enough to look up, he seemed startled to see her there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“… Wait.” His eyes grew and he turned his head to look out towards the kingdom. Staring for a few seconds, he groaned and rolled over to face her stomach. “Dammit, I fell asleep…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zidane, you need to sleep,” she chided, ignoring how warm he made her lap feel. If anything brought that mood down, it was the fact he wasn’t looking at her. She frowned. “I don’t understand why you’re hiding your nightmares from me. You told me you wouldn’t try handling things alone, so why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t requesting to help; she was making sure it was clear she was refusing to be pushed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say or do anything for a minute which worried her more. When he did move, she found his arms encircling her and he was… clinging. She bit her lip, recalling another detail he’d told her back at Madain Sari – yet another thing he’d said with such tease, but meant it truly. She let him cling, letting her hand resume their previous motions of stroking his head while the other rubbed his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been on your mind for quite some time, hasn’t it?” Garnet asked quietly, leaning closer to him. “You don’t have to hide your troubles from me. We’re going to be husband and wife; I can carry some of your burdens too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… I keep telling myself that, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a hard habit to break, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice fell silent again, but Garnet didn’t push him to speak. Instead, her attention rose to the skyline, focusing on the sunset they usually watched together when they were here. Waiting tended to make her nervous, but she could put aside her own worries until he was ready to voice his. Besides, all her current ones were about him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him shift in her lap, his hold readjusting but not letting go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“… They started with just worrying about going into Trance, you see…like that night,” he whispered, his visible eye looking at her stomach, but then slowly gazing up towards her. “Thinking about going into it, losing control of it and hurting you, and then it just got worse after I talked to Mikoto. I know who I am, but part of me was – is – still that being Garland constructed years ago. There’s no more Terra, but it still exists in me, in the other Genomes… in the cycle. It’s peaceful now, but that power is a threat. If someone decided to bring back Terra…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zidane… This is Terra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet felt him shift, but didn’t look down. Instead, she looked up at the sky, to the moons gaining their evening luster as the twilight grew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said so - that the crystals joined together – Gaia accepted the remaining souls of Terra. This new world with Gaia and Terra joined together… there’s no point in reviving a world that’s already been reborn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping her gaze, she smiled down at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re scared of your strength, but it’s because of that strength we’re together now and peace has returned to the kingdoms. I can imagine where we would be without it and what the future might hold if it’s misused, but that’s all… it’s only imaginations in the end. So trust yourself because I trust you; and trust me because I’m ready to lend you my strength again when you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dagger… Garnet, I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him as he sat up, saying nothing as he gazed at her and she looked back. She already had an idea on what he wanted to say so there were no words to speak; instead, she raised a hand, tapping the tip of his nose and grinning faintly when he blinked. “Also, remember, I said I would train to handle your Trance form should it happen again. I know I don’t look different, but just watch me. I can slip my way out of the castle just like I would’ve when we met.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You better not! How would I be able to kidnap the most beautiful Queen in all the lands if she’s not in her castle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… I don’t know. Perhaps you could try catching her and sweeping her off her feet…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet didn’t move and he didn’t move either; however, his tail <em>did</em> relinquish its hold on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued staring – out of her peripheral, she saw his tail wagging – and then, she gave him a soft smile that made him lower his guard. With a swift touch of their lips freezing him in place, the young Queen hurried to her feet and dashed away, hurrying down the spiraling stairs. After a few seconds to process, Zidane shot to his feet and scampered after her. His worries lingered, that’s all they could do, the overall concerns he had calmed by her and the little chase back into the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught her by the time they reached her room, scooping her into his arms and twirling them both around. In his state rushing on adrenaline, he should know better, but it was worth it in his mind. Over a year ago now, and this was how they’d reunited then. He was smiling into the kiss he made linger upon her lips, impressing her everything in his heart. Once he pulled away, he set her back on the ground to hug her close, feeling much more at ease than he had for weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zidane, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you since the wedding is drawing closer. Do you think we can before we attend dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you? Always. Do you wanna take this into your room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gestured to her door behind her, the action making her glance briefly before nodding. Letting go of her, he kept hold of her hand as he opened the door, and followed her in. They didn’t go much further after he closed them both in, but it was nearly time for them to go downstairs. It made him wonder what could possibly be on her mind now that she wasn’t concerned about him. Tilting his head, he did notice pink dusting her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In all the time we’ve had recently together, I’ve neglected to ask… outside of our duties, how do you imagine our life will be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zidane’s eyes grew slightly and he stood a little straighter. Of course, it wasn’t a question he hadn’t thought about; he just never shared. So caught up in his other thoughts and the wedding, had he not teased her about it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Our life, hm? Wellll…” he drew out the word and tipped his head back, pretending to think for a moment. And while he ‘thought’, Garnet turned to face him, her eyes apprehensive. He brought his other hand to cup her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. “… When we don’t have to get up early, we’ll stay in bed and cuddle till the sun crests higher. Then, a few good morning smooches to start the day – more on days there’s something to attend to just to get some energy going. If we can, some days we’ll walk through town, but if we have to stay within the castle wall, the garden’s pretty nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll steal you away sometimes to visit Mikoto and the Village, or Eiko in Lindblum… we’ll go to Daguerreo to read some of their books in peace. Hell, let’s go everywhere again; like, we have to go whenever Freya and Fratley have Burmecia rebuilt or start having kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Start having kids? You think they will soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I’m surprised they don’t already have one… well, two. There’s never really one kid with Burmecians.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering his head, he gave a toothy grin, but then hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be nice here too… having kids around. Three or four, but…” He pulled his hand away from her face to scratch his head. “I haven’t really asked Mikoto if that’s possible. Maybe I should hope for one first? I mean, even if I can’t give you a kid that way, we could adopt, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his tail still when Garnet’s face turned completely red as she spoke. “I may have had a word with her. She said it should be possible, but she doesn’t know the chances or what development will be like… Are you worried about something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ergh? I mean, first I was worried about the thought of being a father.” He brought his hands to his face, fingers drawing against his cheeks. Behind him, his tail curled tight, and he was fighting not to pace. “But now you mentioned ‘development’ and all I can think of is ‘oh gods, what if the baby just pops out of your stomach when it’s done?’. What if it grows too fast or you get sick, or… I dunno?! I haven’t been around a lot of pregnant women before, but I know things could go wrong!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why we have a castle midwife, Zidane,” she reassured, stepping forward and pulling his hands away. For the best; he almost scratched himself. “Anyway, thank you for answering my question. And for telling me about the future you see. To be honest, I wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject of heirs with you without it possibly feeling as though I’m pressuring you. Knowing you’ve already thought of the castle potentially having a few children around makes the conversation easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense… huh, it’d royally suck if a King didn’t <em>want</em> kids,” he said, grimacing, but then a thought came to mind. “Now that I think about it, Regent Cid and Hilda didn’t have kids until Eiko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… It wasn’t as though they hadn’t tried,” Garnet whispered, bowing her head. “Aunt Hilda’s chances of conceiving were discovered to be almost impossible. She tried to find a solution by further researching magic, but to no avail. Not many families are privy to the fact, but I know nobles have whispered speculations – mostly the wives worried about being unable to conceive themselves. I admit, I find myself worried about it now, but I know too that if any trouble arises, we can adopt. It’s an option the Council would prefer left used only in circumstances where the King or Queen doesn’t wed, but it’s available all the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… Huh, I don’t remember reading about that.” He shrugged, and then squeezed her hands. “But I’ll be honest, trying to remember those details right now? Nope, not happening while I’m thinking about our honeymoon~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, now you’re thinking about that??” she questioned, shaking her head as if to rid the color from her face, but Zidane smirked. His precious blushing Queen; and his tail waved up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve passed most of the serious talk so why not? Hm, but if I’m going to make that a night to remember, I have to start resting up again… and eating.” He chuckled, but stopped when his stomach decided to growl. “… Dammit, mood killer. Just interrupt me flirting with my adorable fiancée, why don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Garnet released one of his hands to conceal her mouth as she giggled this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be able to freely flirt with me once we're married. However, my concern for you right now is seeing that you recover your strength.” And with the hand still holding onto his, he watched her step around him to approach the door again, making his whole body follow the motion. She nodded once, both her expression and smile warm. “Let’s go eat while it’s fresh served. We can talk more before you retire for the evening, <em>darling</em>~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his fur and tail rise at the wonderful shiver that lanced up his spine. He could really, <em>really</em> get used to the pet names.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a shared laugh, they exited the room and headed towards dinner – another end to another day with nary a few weeks remaining. What other worries and thoughts the two might have until then they would address; to make sure they put on a performance the new world would never forget.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This brings Part Three of 'Hymn of Rebirth' to a close. So far, what I have planned for the next part is some more sweet, E-rated goodness that starts with a look at the actually wedding before the two are alone again so look forward to that. Also, I do have something... interesting for Part Five, but we'll get there in due time. That, and as long as people are interested. I don't know why, but I am enjoying myself writing this collection for FFIX!</p>
<p>All that aside, it'll be a while before Part Four comes up. I just got a job, I have a zine piece to finish, and I have another story that needs addressing. HOWEVER, in the meantime, while you dear readers are waiting for that next part, do share some ideas for wedding attire. Keep it fancy, keep it fantasy, annnnd if possible, something that says blends of Gaia and Terra would be great. Dresses are always... so much to look up...</p>
<p>Until the next part, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you later!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>